


Ain't No Mountain High (and all that jazz)

by Laily



Series: The IronStrangeFrost Compendium [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Romance, Sick Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily
Summary: Tony would do anything, anything, for his lovers. Even taking multiple showers in a day.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: The IronStrangeFrost Compendium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135610
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Ain't No Mountain High (and all that jazz)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of weird dreams and too much exotic food before bed. 
> 
> Contains mild vomiting scene at the very end.

Tony rushes out of the bathroom because he hears sobbing.

“What’s the matter? What’s happened?” he demands at the sight and sound of Loki heaving great sobs into Stephen’s chest.

“Loki thinks there was an intruder in our bedroom,” Stephen says tersely.

Tony rushes over and sits on Loki’s other side, stepping up to the plate by rubbing soothing circles on their husband’s back, while Stephen continues cooing nonsense and rambling reassurances in Loki’s ear.

“If there was an intruder, JARVIS would have said something!” He hisses, on the verge of panic himself.

“I think it’s just sleep paralysis,” Stephen whispers back. “He said someone wrapped their arms and legs really tightly around him while he was sleeping and no matter how he tried to dislodge the perpetrator, he couldn’t move.”

“Oh my god Bambi!” Tony gasps in horror. “That’s horrible! What a horrible dream!”

“It wasn’t a dream!” Loki cries. “It was really disgusting! The pervert even tried to eat my ear! I hate that!”

Tony suddenly becomes very quiet. “You do, huh? You never said.”

Stephen frowns. “That’s hardly the issue here, Stark. We know Loki can kick anybody out of the bed with ease. Literally.”

“Speaking from experience huh, Doc.”

“Yours, I believe, more than mine. I keep count.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Of course you do.”

“And since JARVIS didn’t raise the alarm…” Stephen nuzzles Loki’s temple and breathes a calming spell into his ear. “I think it was just a very vivid dream, babe.”

Loki sniffles. “It couldn’t have been. The pervert smelled like burnt meat. Maybe a fire demon? Or a goat demon? We need to exorcise him immediately.”

“A goat demon, huh?” Tony mumbles, resisting the urge to smell himself.

“Tony, what’s wrong with you? Why aren’t you being more supportive?” Stephen asks in confusion. “You’d be running around the place like a headless chicken by now, calling everybody from the mayor’s office to the fire brigade to the Pope!”

“Because the pervert - ” Tony leaps to his feet, “- was _me_ , you idiots!”

He points an accusing finger at Loki. “You had a craving for anticuchos in the middle of the night, remember?”

He then turns his wrath onto Stephen. “And you! You made me fly all the way to Lima to get it! The queue was hella long but I waited in line like a normal person just like you told me to - ”

“Because your answer to everything is buying them! How many food businesses do you think Stark Industries will end up owning after all this is over?”

“- then I came back and you were both already asleep! You said you would wait up for me!”

“You know how Loki gets tired easily nowadays! And may I remind you that it was your turn last night to provide for him and our precious bubba?”

Stephen instinctively reaches out a hand to rub Loki’s tiny bump. “Shh, baby, don’t be scared. Daddy’s not yelling at you. I’m yelling at your other Daddy, he’s being a silly old goose - ”

“Oh first I’m a goat, now I’m a goose?”

“I had to complete a 20-mile pilgrimage on foot in a remote town in Sardinia to get su filindeu for our dearest Loki, did you hear me complain?”

“No, because I gave you a damn good foot massage after!” Tony retorts. “And come on, surely no pasta dish can be that rare?”

“Only three women in the world know how to make it and they all come from a single family in Sardinia. I’d like to see you try buying _them,”_ Stephen gloats.

“Precious ones,” Loki calls out, voice all feathery and frail. “Please cease this bickering…”

“Tony’s being sensitive and insensitive at the same time. Your magic’s a little haywire at the moment, he shouldn’t be crushing you with all that weight - at least take your suit off before you get into bed with us!”

“Hey, you said it was sexy!”

“I did,” Stephen admits. He finally relents, and offers a pair of very apologetic lips.

Tony accepts said lips readily.

“And it _is_ sexy. But you gave poor Loki a fright,” Stephen mumbles mid-kiss.

“I’m sorry, Bambi. I’ve showered now, see?”

Loki cautiously leans over. He gives a nod of approval, and a beaming smile so beautiful Tony’s world turns golden for a second.

“You don’t smell like a goat anymore.”

“Yay!!!” Tony enjoys the next few seconds in communal lip-locking bliss, but as luck would have it, his non-monetary fortune never holds out for very long -

“Cow hearts for breakfast, anyone?”

To which Loki answers promptly by throwing up all over Tony’s clean, just-showered self.

“I guess that’s a no, then,” Stephen says, sounding more tired than he has the right to.

Tony sighs, “Time to hit the showers again.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Anticuchos - grilled cow hearts, popular street food in Peru, very tasty. 
> 
> 2\. Su filindeu - apparently a very difficult pasta to make, not even Jamie Oliver could recreate it.
> 
> I've been thinking of writing a proper IronStrangefrost mpreg Loki fic for a long time. Tag: Who's the Daddy? Decisions, decisions...


End file.
